


Тринадцатое октября

by wakeupinlondon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять дней рождения со Скалли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тринадцатое октября

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [thirteen ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003191) by [heartsfilthylesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsfilthylesson/pseuds/heartsfilthylesson). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды X-files.  
> Беты: Норик, HappyChena, tigryonok_u.

1994

— А ты не сказал, что у тебя день рождения. — Скалли держит открытку с портретом Королевы на одной стороне и спешно нацарапанным «С днем рождения» на другой. Обратного адреса нет.

Малдер пожимает плечами. Тогда Скалли сперва решает незаметно закатить глаза, но уже спустя секунду передумывает.

— Малдер?

— Случая не было, — говорит он, перекладывая бумаги на столе — ту же кипу, где Скалли нашла открытку. — Кроме того, я не любитель дней рождений.

— Вот и хорошо. Как и я, — говорит она, тоже пожимая плечами. Но это неправда: дни рождения всегда были для нее важны. Скалли росла с двумя братьями и сестрой, и это был единственный день в году (по большей части), посвященный ей.

Позже, когда они идут в магазин на углу, Скалли насвистывает «С днем рождения» и покупает Малдеру кусок морковного пирога.

1997

Обратный рейс в Вашингтон отменили из-за плохой погоды, и они вынуждены провести еще одну ночь в каком-то мелком городке в Неваде. Стоит отдать должное этому месту — по крайней мере отель куда лучше тех, к которым Скалли привыкла.

Как только они заходят в номер, Малдер падает лицом вниз на кровать. Немного погодя переворачивается, подкладывает под голову подушку.

— Закажем пиццу?

— С грибами, — говорит Скалли и усаживается в пыльное велюровое кресло. — И перцем.

— Хорошо. — Он тянется к телефонной книге на прикроватной тумбочке и листает страницы. — И беконом.

Скалли корчит недовольную мину, снимая туфли.

— Ладно. Но только потому, что в Вашингтоне уже твой день рождения. 

Малдер садится, смотрит немного растерянно. Скалли задумывается, привыкнет ли он когда-нибудь к тому, что кто-то помнит о его дне рождения, празднует его (даже когда Малдеру хочется, чтобы она этого не делала). Затем качает головой, отгоняя эти мысли, и улыбается.

— Что? — Она смотрит на него, приподнимает бровь. — Думал, я забуду?

2003

— Малдер? — Она трет глаза ладонью и зевает. — Что ты так рано встал?

Он сидит на краю кровати — все еще мокрый после душа; когда качает головой, брызги воды летят ей в лицо.

— Не знаю. Наверное, не мог уснуть.

— Еще только пять утра, — Скалли тянется к его руке. — Ложись обратно в постель.

Скалли не обращает внимания на то, что из-за Малдера все вокруг становится мокрым — когда он обнимает рукой ее талию, и зарывается носом в волосы, и целует в затылок, чувство почти такое, словно они больше не в бегах, словно они — наконец — дома.

— Малдер? — Она поворачивается к нему лицом и притягивает ближе, чтобы обнять. — С днем рождения.

2011

— Скалли? — Малдер заходит на кухню — босиком и без рубашки, выглядя одновременно сонным и растерянным. — Я думал, тебе надо было в больницу.

— Надо было, — Скалли знаком показывает, чтобы он садился за стол. Там несколько видов блинчиков и вафель — шоколадных, карамельных и клубничных, и френч-пресс, которым они редко пользуются. — Я поменялась с доктором Кортес.

— Интересно, — он тянется за одной из вафель, но прежде чем успевает взять, Скалли шлепает его по руке. — Ты никогда не меняешься сменами.

Скалли ставит перед ним пинту «Черри Гарсиа».

— Пятьдесят исполняется лишь раз в жизни, так что я вполне могу пропустить работу и накормить тебя всякими гадостями.

— Мой тип женщины, — бормочет Малдер и усаживает ее к себе на колени. Опускает руки на бедра Скалли, прижимается губами к ямочке между ключицами.

— Малдер. — Ей хочется сказать, что это может и подождать, что завтрак остынет, а мороженое — растает, что она на ногах с четырех утра и на кухне полный кавардак, но Малдер просовывает руки под ее тонкую футболку, и все остальное теряет значение.

Он целует ее в лоб, в щеку, в шею.

— Ты что-то хотела сказать?

— Ничего, — бормочет Скалли, нащупывая завязки на его штанах. — С днем рождения.

2015

«Плохая идея», — думает она, но все равно набирает его номер. После второго гудка Малдер поднимает трубку.

— Скалли. — Он кажется запыхавшимся, и она жалеет, что не убедила себя не звонить. — Привет.

— Поздно, я знаю. Я просто... — Она сглатывает комок в горле и смотрит в окно своей квартиры. Вторник, полчаса до полуночи; улицы освещены, но пусты. Все, что видно Малдеру из своего окна, — безбрежная темнота лесов. — Просто хотела поздравить с днем рождения.

Долгий момент тишины. Это больно — то, какая она неуютная, как сильно все изменилось.

— Я думал, ты забыла, — наконец отвечает он пустым и усталым голосом.

Скалли становится горько, но она заставляет себя не думать о плохом и не сожалеть. У нее нет права горевать по ним — теперь уже нет. Кажется, она сейчас расплачется; вместо этого она вздыхает.

— Как я могла?


End file.
